mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of Old Gnarly
"The mystery of Old Gnarly" is episode 1 of episode 12. It first aired on Feb 4th, 2010. Summary The episode begins as Milo shows Camille and Alfred his new shoes. It's suddenly then Lilly comes in to tell them that someone is dying and as the group heads to the location she mentioned, they reach a tree. Alfred holds an old brown leaf that fell from the tree, as __ approaches and explains how he tripped over a trees root earlier while delivering something. Alfred rubs the root but finds nothing suspicious when Milo asks how that could have gotten so bad in just a week when __ suggest they cut down the tree. Lilly is against it, but Alfred isn't exactly sure what to do about the situation since it may just be its time to be cut down. He then tells her they will try, before trying to gather evidence. The group walks by just to accidentally be in the way of Mr. Re_'s photo, he insist they didn't ruin the picture though while they ask if he has any books about the Old Gnarly Tree. They look through a book to see an image of Alfred's mom and a few other people, stating the tree had been planted when they were children. Alfred deems the fact that the tree isn't even that old is the first clue. Milo then claims they may have to climb the top of the tree, stating that a clue won't drop from the sky. Its then an old branch falls right before the group! Alfred mentions this is probably the second clue when they see __ and Grizz getting ready to cut down the tree. Alfred asks them how much time they have, and the group continues to try to find out what is causing the tree to die like this. That following night, the group is hiding when Alfred and Milo go to Old Gnarly and try to look at it for a better sign. They tell Camille to stay back, in case someone should happen to come when suddenly they find worms crawling around the surface of the tree. After being caught by Grizz, the group is forced to leave and they go over the clues the following morning. The young age of the tree, how dry Old Gnarly is despite the rain, and the dirt from Milo's shoes. Milo and Camille pick out rock salt from the small amounts of dirt and soon determine that somehow the rock salt is harming the roots that belong to Old Gnarly. Lilly comes in to say they're getting ready to start cutting down Old Gnarly and they arrive just in time to see Grizz about to saw it down. Alfred then explains what happened, stating that salty water nearby is coming down this way, leading the roots and Old Gnarly to dry out. So they decide that they have to relocate Old Gnarly and in no time it grows back to its once beautiful state! Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes